renners_in_de_grote_oorlogfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Angus Livingstone
14 augustus 1918 -|- Angus Livingstone thumb|The Richmond Herald and Northern Districts Advertiser, 29-08-1913 thumb|Northern Star, 03-09-1913 thumb|The Richmond Herald and Northern Districts Advertiser, 09-09-1913 thumb|The Richmond Herald and Northern Districts Advertiser, 21-10-1913 thumb|Daily Examiner, 08-06-1916 thumb|Casino and Kyogle Courier, 31-08-1918 thumb|C.W.G.C.-lijst Biografie Angus Livingstone werd 8 juli 1893 in Codrington nabij Coraki (New South Wales) geboren, als zoon van Nellie Francis Baillie. Hij ging naar school in de Codrington Public School en werkte daarna als boer. Vanaf 1910 begon Angus Livingstone met wielrennen en behaalde in 1911 zijn eerste overwinning in een wegwedstrijd. Hij nam daarna met wisselend succes deel aan de befaamde Australische handicapkoersen. Op 4 september 1915 nam hij dienst in de Australian Imperial Forces in Lismore, New South Wales. Hij verklaarde dat zijn beroep boer was, hoewel hij zichzelf ook omschreef als een professionele wielrenner, waardoor hij de bedoeling had om bij het Cycle Corps te geraken. Zijn militaire loopbaan is een aaneenschakeling van overplaatsingen en verblijven in de ziekenboeg. Op 31 januari 1916 vertrok Livingstone met het 26ste Bataljon vanuit Brisbane naar Egypte, waar hij op 14 maart 1916 zijn overplaatsing kreeg naar de 2de Australian Division Cycle Corps die naar Marseille vertrok. Op 23 april 1916 werd hij met bof ziek opgenomen in het 7de Algemeen hospitaal te Saint-Omer. Op 2 juni werd hij overgeplaatst naar de 2de Australian Divisional Base Depot in Etaples en twee weken later naar het Anzac Cycle Battalion. Livingstone voldeed had niet aan vereisten en werd teruggestuurd naar de basis bij Etaples. Op 24 augustus werd hij overgeplaatst naar het 26ste Bataljon dat in de strijd werd gegooid. Op 21 november 1916 werd hij met pijnlijke voeten toegelaten tot het 5de Australische veldhospitaal, waarna hij naar een ruststation werd gestuurd. Op 29 december werd hij toegelaten tot het 3de Australische veldhospitaal met PUO (koorts van onbekende oorsprong) waarna een opname in het ziekenhuis van Rouen volgde. Vervolgens werd hij op nieuwjaarsdag van 1917 opgenomen in het 5de Divisional General Hospital te Portsmouth (Engeland) waar hij tot 19 februari verbleef. Na verlof werd hij op 23 maart 1917 overgeplaatst naar het 69ste Bataljon. Op 19 september 1917 keerde hij terug naar het 26ste Bataljon en op 17 oktober vertrok hij opnieuw naar Frankrijk. Een dag na zijn aankomst bij het 2de Australian Divisional Base Depot in Etaples, werd hij met een geslachtsziekte opgenomen in het ziekenhuis in Le Havre, waar hij 45 dagen verbleef. Op 9 december 1917 werd hij overgeplaatst naar het 26ste Bataljon dat zich in België bevond. Private Angus Livingstone van de B-Compagnie van het 26ste Bataljon raakte in de ochtend van 8 augustus gewond bij de gevechten op Mont-Saint-Quentin. Livingstone was zich aan het ingraven toen hij door granaatvuur van de eigen artillerie werd getroffen: zijn rechterbeen boven de knie werd zwaar verwond. Hij werd opgenomen in het 8ste Australische veldhospitaal en daarna overgebracht naar het 5de Casualty Clearing Station. Private Angus Livingstone stierf op 14 augustus 1918 aan gevolgen van zijn verwondingen en werd de volgende dag begraven op het Crouy British Cemetery te Crouy-sur-Somme (vak VI, rij C, graf 22). N.B. De foto die op RSL Virtual War Memorial staat is niet deze Private Angus Livingstone, maar van een naamgenoot die als sergeant vocht in de Boerenoorlog. Uitslagen 1910 *28-03-1910: deelname aan handicapkoers (Eastern Monday), Mullumbimby Sportsground 1911 *30-08-1911: 1ste in wegwedstrijd, 9 mijl, Coraki 1912 *17-01-1912: deelname aan 1-mijl handicapkoers, Coraki *19-06-1912: tweestrijd over 1-mijl sprint (tegen H. Holborington), Coraki *31-07-1912: tweestrijd over 3 ronden, sprint (tegen L. Newby), Coraki *21-08-1912: deelname 1-mijl handicapkoers, Coraki (Casino Park) *11-09-1912: 2de in 3de reeks 1-mijl handicapkoers, Coraki (Yabsley Park) *11-09-1912: 2de in finale 1-mijl handicapkoers, Coraki (Yabsley Park) *11-09-1912: 2de in tweestrijd, sprint (tegen L. Newby), Coraki (Yabsley Park) *18-09-1912: 3de in 1-mijl handicapkoers, Lismore (Recreation Ground) *06-10-1912: 2de in handicapkoers, New Italy (Richmond Valley) *11-12-1912: deelname wegwedstrijd Casino – Coraki – Lismore *26-12-1912: 3de in 1ste reeks in kwartmijl handicapkoers, Lismore (Recreation Ground) *26-12-1912: 3de in 6de reeks in halve mijl handicapkoers, Lismore (Recreation Ground) *26-12-1912: 3de in 1ste reeks in één mijl handicapkoers, Lismore (Recreation Ground) *26-12-1912: 6de in één mijl kampioenschapkoers, Lismore (Recreation Ground) 1913 *02-07-1913: deelname aan 9-mijl wegwedstrijd, Lismore (Greenridge sports) *23-08-1913: 4de in 18-mijl wegwedstrijd, Coraki – Broadwater *30-08-1913: 3de in 5-mijl wegwedstrijd, Broadwater *27-09-1913: deelname aan 5-mijl wegwedstrijd Coraki *04-10-1913: deelname aan 14-mijl wegwedstrijd, Woodburn – Broadwater – Woodburn *15-10-1916: 5de in 2de reeks United Labour Handicap (2 ronden), Grafton (Fisher Park) *15-10-1916: 1ste in 1ste reeks McCristal Handicap (4 ronden), Grafton (Fisher Park) *15-10-1916: 4de in 2de reeks Eight-Hour Day Handicap (6 ronden), Grafton (Fisher Park) *06-12-1913: deelname aan 14-mijl wegwedstrijd, Woodburn – Broadwater – Woodburn *24-12-1913: 2de in 5-mijl wegwedstrijd, the B.B. cycle race 1914 *28-02-1914: deelname aan 5-mijl wegwedstrijd, Broadwater *30-05-1914: 1ste in 2de reeks in 1-mijl handicapkoers, piste, Broadwater *30-05-1914: 3de in finale in 1-mijl handicapkoers, piste, Broadwater 1915 *03-04-1915: 4de in 1ste reeks in ½-mijl handicapkoers, Broadwater, Garrett’s Paddock Bronnen *Discovering Anzacs - https://discoveringanzacs.naa.gov.au/browse/person/335689#$story-7690 *Australian War Memorial - https://www.awm.gov.au/collection/R1638438/ https://www.awm.gov.au/collection/P10241749 *Mémorial GenWeb - http://www.memorialgenweb.org/memorial3/html/fr/complementter.php?id=4226444 http://www.memorialgenweb.org/memorial3/html/fr/resultcommune.php?idsource=993593 *RSL Vritual War Memorial - https://rslvirtualwarmemorial.org.au/explore/people/115828 *The AIF Project - https://www.aif.adfa.edu.au/showPerson?pid=177897 *In Memory - http://www.inmemories.com/Cemeteries/crouybritish.htm *Commonwealth War Graves Commission - https://www.cwgc.org/find-war-dead/casualty/71307/livingstone,-angus/ de:Angus Livingstone en:Angus Livingstone fr:Angus Livingstone Categorie:Australië Categorie:Gesneuvelde renners